


Power Play

by hollyblue2



Series: one thousand and ninety-four days ‘verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Homophobic Language, Hospital Sex, Inmate!Cas, M/M, Power Bottom!Dean, Prison AU, Restraints, Riding, Somnophilia, dub con, inmate!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean hasn't seen Castiel in a while, but when he finds him in the hospital asleep and cuffed to his bed, Dean takes his chance to ride Castiel.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by: Phoenixaeris :D

*******

Dean isn’t too worried that he hasn’t seen Castiel for nearly a week. It wouldn’t be surprising if he’d got himself locked up in solitary again. Instead, Dean ransacked their cell and found Castiel’s stash of oil and lets himself remember the feel of Castiel’s rock solid cock up his barely opened ass. He remembers how it burns as he teases his slit and pulls harshly at his own dick. He likes the pain, he’s come to realise - perhaps a little too much.

He remembers how Castiel would twist his nipple until he yelped, and then how he’d clasp a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, brow raised with unquestioned dominance.

Dean groans to himself, low in his throat and he can feel as his chest vibrates. He slips a finger inside himself, then two, then three before he’s ready. The angle is awkward, and he can’t quite reach his prostate which is infuriating in itself.

Never would he have imagined himself hankering after a cock. He’d spent his high school years ignoring the urges, and then fighting off those in bars who tried to come on to him.

Castiel is not supposed to be the person he gets fucked by. The man is a killer, and he is just a mere thief in comparison; and yet, Castiel has him wrapped around his finger (or his cock more accurately) and Dean doesn’t give a single damn anymore.

He’s solid with his no kissing rule – that’s a step too far in his books and he’ll rebut Castiel with every attempt he makes. It frustrates Dean that Castiel will keep trying but he doesn’t care.

Removing his fingers from inside himself, knowing he’s not gonna get release from them, he takes his dick in hand and pumps it. He blanks his mind from Castiel and focuses on the building sensation in his gut. His toes curl and he digs the nails of his free hand into his bare thigh and he’s right on the crest when a guard bashes his truncheon against the bars.

"Sleep, Winchester!"

And that kills it. His legs feel like jelly and his hands are sweaty and he’s ten times more frustrated that he didn’t get to come. He knows now that his dick is too sensitive to get back to the brink of orgasm so he’s just going to have to suffer the night.

He growls into his pillow and pulls a blanket over him even though he’s far too hot.

*******

The next afternoon he’s out in the yard. Normally, he and Castiel sit on the benches and neither of them talk to each other. It’s a strange kind of silence that says more than speaking does and while it makes Dean uncomfortable, it’s nice to breathe fresh air and just think. Today though, he walks the perimeter fence. The guards on duty with their dogs are giving him suspicious looks at the sudden change of habit so he ignores them and focuses on the expanse of the Texan countryside.

He’s not expecting to be shoved against the fence. His head slams against the metal cross hatch and an arm comes across his throat. Alistair is right in his face, a distinctive sneer on his features.

"Put your fuck toy in the med wing, didn’t I... fucker couldn’t even throw a punch. Weak little thing ain’t he?" He taunts. It explains why he hasn’t seen Castiel though. Not that Cas is his fuck toy. He’s Cas’ fuck toy if anything.

"He ain’t my fuck toy." Dean grouses carefully. The arm against his throat presses harder, it’s getting harder to breathe but Dean’s not gonna back down.

Alistair spits in his face and then punches him in the stomach. Dean’s disgusted and winded but he doesn’t go down. Behind them a guard dog barks and Alistair throws up his hands with a smug look.

"I ain’t done nothing wrong, guard. Just teaching the little guy a lesson,"

Dean scowls and balls his hands into fists at his sides. It’s no use for him to start a fight, he’ll only end up in solitary.

Once they’re apart and the guards see they’re not going to start a fight, they leave them alone. Alistair throws one last smirk behind him and saunters off to where Dean can see the others in his little group.

*******

Dean swaps with someone for their cleaning shift in the hospital and finally Dean manages to mop his way past Castiel’s room. It’s a bit later in the afternoon and there’s hardly anyone around which surprises Dean. Castiel looks asleep in his room, an IV bag hung on one side of him, and blankets tucked up to his chin. Discarding the bucket and mop in a corner, Dean looks about for anyone around. When he sees no one, he slips into Castiel’s room, shutting the door behind him.

There’s a bruise on his jaw and he’s got a black eye. One arm is bandaged up to his elbow and the other is cuffed to the bed, then, when Dean looks, one of his ankles is cuffed too.

Dean smirks.

Already his dick is interested. Dean creeps to Castiel’s side and rolls back the sheets. He’s still fast asleep which amazes Dean as Castiel normally awakens from the slightest noise so he assumes there’s still some drugs in Cas’ system.

Dean fiddles with the edge of the hospital gown Castiel is in, teasing the edge and thinking about how he’s going to ride him. He runs a hand underneath the fabric, up Castiel’s hairy thigh. He doesn’t go far enough to touch Castiel’s cock before he runs his hand up the other leg. Right here and now, he can take what he wants from Castiel and he won’t know.

Too many times he’s wanted to have more from him but doesn’t allow himself to ask or take it. Too many times he’s dreamt of running his hands all over Castiel’s body. Dean loves Castiel’s cock, but he wonders what it’d be like to one day take the man down a peg and fuck him back. He wonders what noises the man would make as he breaches his entrance when he’s not quite open enough, if he’ll hiss and dig his nails into Dean or if he’ll moan with abandon and call his name and beg him for more.

Dean shuffles the thoughts aside and focuses on the sensations he’s giving Castiel, his hands reaching further and further up Castiel’s leg until finally he nudges against Castiel’s soft cock with his knuckles. Castiel shifts and Dean grins with pleasure. He does it again, running his hand up the other thigh once more and nudging against Castiel’s cock. He reaches further, trailing his fingers over Castiel’s length.

Castiel whimpers.

Dean wraps his hand around Castiel’s cock firmly but doesn’t move it, just keeps the warmth around him. He can’t wait for the moment Castiel stirs properly.

Peeling back his gown with his other hand, Dean then swaps his hand for his mouth, leaning awkwardly over the bed. Castiel is a hot and heavy weight in his mouth as he sucks down on the length. His skin is salty and causes him to gag for a moment but he keeps himself under control. Lips wrapping around the dark flesh, he sucks lightly, swirling his tongue over Castiel’s slit. Above him he hears another whimper and he pauses, pulling off.

When Castiel still doesn’t wake, Dean glances behind him and hauls himself over Castiel’s waist, knees on either side of him. He’s pleased that he spread himself open last night as it would make this a hell of a lot easier. Pulling down his pants and his boxers as far as they would go with his thighs stretched around Castiel’s body, he rubbed himself against Castiel’s hard cock. The warmth of it teases him, pressing against his rim every so often. Dean notices that on the table beside Castiel’s bed is a small tub of vaseline, he smirks as he thinks what it could have been used for before opening it up and putting a generous glob on his fingers and easing them inside himself. He starts with two fingers straight off the bat, he’s been having enough sex over the last months to not feel the burning stretch so harshly. The vaseline is thick and somewhat unpleasant inside of him, sticking and clinging to his insides.

After three fingers he stops and hovers over Castiel’s straining cock, he smirks, holding it by his entrance. Before Castiel can wake up, Dean sinks down on it. The rush of adrenaline and power he gets is overwhelming. Castiel’s eyes fly open and his hands try to grab him. Only one hand makes it as the other is handcuffed to the bed, nails dig into his thigh as he draws up and back down again.

“Dean...” Castiel grumbles, his voice hoarse.

Dean shakes his head at Castiel and presses his fingers to the man’s lips before pulling Cas’ hand from his thigh and pinning it to the bed. He continues fucking himself on Castiel’s cock, altering his angle to nail his own prostate. Castiel has no control here, Dean’s got everything and for once it feels extra good to have it.

Underneath him, he can feel as Castiel’s thighs shake with exertion, he’s getting close so Dean slows his pace, torturing himself and Castiel at the same time. The heavy drag inside him, burning hot, is enough to have his own dick up for attention. With the hand not pinning Castiel’s bandaged wrist, he takes his own cock in hand, the excess vaseline from earlier sticking his way and he strokes up and down, thumbing his slit and teasing just under the head. He drops his fingers down to his balls, feels them tighten as he rolls them between his fingertips. He’s sensitive all over, sending shivers and goosebumps across his skin.

Deans so close, he can feel it as he sinks down hard, burying Castiel’s cock into his ass until he feels it well inside him. He groans involuntarily and watches as Castiel smirks. Dean feels Castiel shift under him, wincing as he does. His hospital gown is hiding whatever injury Castiel has and Dean realises that this kind of strenuous exercise is probably the last thing he needs. Then again, Castiel did add his own bruises to Dean’s last time he was hurt and ended up fucking him roughly.

Dean rocks with Castiel deep inside him, letting Cas’ cock rub against his prostate and rides him like a cowboy. His dick bounces and he takes hold of it again jacking himself off roughly as he speeds up his motions. He probably doesn’t have a lot of time to finish before someone might come back in. Riding Castiel is the last place he wants to get caught.

He rocks and rocks and Castiel, hard as ever inside of him, is on the edge of coming. Dean lets his pinned hand go and it goes directly to his balls, groping and pulling as Dean strokes his cock. Castiel’s eyes are drooping from pleasure and exhaustion and finally—finally—Castiel explodes inside of him. He can practically feel every drop. Dean covers the end of his dick as he comes trying to stop most of it from covering Castiel. It coats his hands and fingers instead and he watches as the sticky mess collects between his fingers and over the back of his knuckles.

He lifts himself off Castiel, pulling up his boxers and pants before any come can leak out of him. He feels empty, and he knows that might be the last fuck from Castiel for a little while if he’s staying here in the hospital. He offers his sticky hand up to Castiel’s lips, when Castiel only opens his mouth enough to licking at Dean’s fingertip, he forces his way past and gets Castiel sucking on three fingers. He catches the back of the man’s throat, making him gag violently and Dean grins, repeating the movement.

“Relax, Cas... you can take it.” He smooths his fingers over Castiel’s tongue and it’s a strange slimy sensation. He removes his fingers and wipes them on the sheets somewhere inconspicuous and climbs off the bed. He doesn’t feel sore yet, but he knows he will later on and he’s looking forward to being able to remember Castiel inside of him.

Rolling down Castiel’s hospital gown and pulling up the sheets again, Dean backs out the door. He picks up the mop and bucket and winks at him before whistling and resuming his task of mopping the floors just like nothing happened. A moment later one of the nurses walk past him and into Castiel’s room, he smiles to himself and his cock twitches.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfying ;)


End file.
